1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light source devices and, particularly, to a light source device having a heat dissipation module.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are widely used in light source devices due to their high brightness, long life-span, and wide color gamut. Generally, a light source device includes a number of LEDs, and most of the LEDs are driven at the same time, which results in a rapid accumulation of heat. Due to the rapid accumulation of heat, a temperature of the light source device rises quickly, and therefore an operation of the LEDs in the light source device may be instable.
In order to quickly dissipate the rapid accumulation of heat, heat sinks are integrated into the light source device. A typical heat sink includes a base contacting the LEDs to absorb heat therefrom and a number of parallel planar fins soldered or adhered to the base. The fins dissipate the heat into ambient atmosphere.
By merely depending on natural convention to dissipate the heat of the LEDs, the heat sink must be very bulk and heavy, which adversely limits the applications of the light source device. To use an electrical fan to generate a forced airflow through the fins of the heat sink is not reliable, since when the light source device is used in a severe condition, such as in a highway, the electrical connection between the fan and the power source is easily to be damaged. Finally, the mere dissipation of the heat generated by the LEDs into the ambient air causes a waste of the heat energy.
What is needed, therefore, is a light source device having a heat dissipation module capable of recycling the dissipated heat which can overcome the above-described problems.